darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekLach
SkekLach was the Skeksis' Collector, and counterpart to urSen the Monk. He was an ally of skekOk the Scroll Keeper and skekTek the Scientist. SkekLach's responsibilities lay in sorting through the tithes that the Gelflings gave the Skeksis each trine. He previously enjoyed acquiring the valuable ornaments and fabrics, especially his favorite trinkets and baubles which he horded. However, over nine hundred trine skekLach became bored with collecting tithes as he found there to be nothing new or exciting to be seen. His mood was worsened by the painful pustules that grew on his snout, and despite collecting various medicines that he kept in bottles around his chest, none of them had a permanent effect. This left him with having a constant pessimist attitude and a tendency to be very rude to everyone else, usually those that had very beautiful appearances. Personality SkekLach was a bored, cynical and pessimistic individual, finding little excitement in his life and acting rude to other individuals to his fellow Skeksis with who he bickered often and not even bothering to be civil with the Geflings during official occasions. Unlike the other Skeksis he was unsurprised that the Crystal failed to substain him and the others. This cynical and grumpy attitude steemed in part due to his pustules and to his unability to get rid of them, no matter what medicine he used. Although, this caused him to be particularly excited about drinking essence, as it was the only thing that could cause his pustules to reduce. Like many of his kind SkekLach was sadistic, taking pleasure in seeing SkekTek being punished and was excited when he realized that he was being tasked alongside SkekVar to kill the revolting Gefling guards before they could leave the castle. SkekLach appeared to have been genuine friends with SkekOk as despite their constant bickering they were often seen together, with SkekOk giving him advices about potential treatments for his pustules, and as the Scroll-Keeper was genuinely upset after witnessing SkekLach's death. He also seamed to get along well with skekTek the Scientist as they both had a shared disliking of skekSil The Chamberlain, both had a passion for gaining knowledge and occasionally sat and talked together at the banquet table however like most Skeksis skekLach will not hesitate to turn against his allies so he can stay on skekSo The Emperor's good side. Biography Unlike his compatriots, skekLach was unsurprised to see the Crystal fail to sustain himself and the other Skeksis, as it had failed for days beforehand. After being dismissed, skekLach irritably departed with skekOk the Scroll-Keeper for Ha'rar to perform a tithing ceremony, snotting and coughing the entire way. SkekLach was later supremely unconcerned about Brea, being utterly bored by her words, dissuading her from reading skekOk's "forbidden" library, while informing her that he was once a very attractive Skeksis, but trines of collecting various plants and animals in pursuit of knowledge had infected his face with oozing pustules."End. Begin. All the Same." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Having arrived back at the Castle of the Crystal with skekOk, skekLach found the tithing to be "sadly lacking" and was disappointed in the piteous tithes they received. SkekLach supported punishing skekSil, being unsurprised to see him commit crimes, but quickly switched to supporting skekTek's punishment at the prospect of witnessing a peeper beetle, a rare occurrence."Nothing Is Simple Anymore" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Over the next few days skekLach supported the Emperor and the General's plan to harvest all the Gelfling to drink massive amounts of essence, as they gradually healed his diseased face,"The First Thing I Remember Is Fire" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 and when several Gelfling escaped through the catacombs skekLach and skekVar were ordered by skekSo to kill them, although failing to murder the fleeing Gelfling skekLach was able to kill one of the Arathim Silk Spitters. Like most of the Skeksis, the Collector donned new armor and participated in the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. After skekMal was killed, allowing Aughra to return from the dead, skekLach expressed his fear of Aughra's return. At the climax of the battle skekLach was killed by Deet via redirecting the darkening, which skekSo had launched at the Gelfling, into him. Other appearances In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, skekLach was a masterful tactician who, along with skekUng the Garthim Master, devised the strategies used in capturing Gelflings during the Garthim War. His abilities brought him great favor with Emperor skekSo, though this favoritism was resented by skekVar the General and skekSil the Chamberlain, both of whom, like skekLach himself, ultimately desired the throne for themselves. SkekLach blackmailed skekTek the Scientist into secretly withholding Gelfling essence from the Emperor, then told the Emperor that essence supplies were in fact diminishing, directly contradicting skekVar's claim that Gelfling essence was still plentiful. The Emperor ordered the disgraced skekVar to pledge his loyalty to skekLach, thus leaving skekSil as the only contender for the Emperor's favor. SkekLach's plans were temporarily thwarted when one of his Gelfling acquisition raids resulted in the destruction of multiple Garthim during the Battle of Namopo Valley.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2007) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 1: The Garthim Wars. TokyoPop. Despite this setback, skekLach was still very much in the Emperor's favor, much to the rage of skekSil. When Larh and Neffi entered the Castle of the Crystal to rescue the prisoners taken from the Namopo Valley, skekLach captured Larh and coerced him into becoming his spy, ensuring his loyalty by sending his Spyeyes to attach themselves onto the Gelfling. Unbeknownst to the Collector, skekSil had released the Gelfling prisoners, posing as skekLach himself. When the Battle of Bah-Lem Valley commenced, a captured Gelfling prisoner reported that "skekLach" had released him. SkekSil used the opportunity to openly accuse the Collector of treason, and challenged him to Trial by Fire. However, skekLach won the ordeal, as he had been strengthened by drinking the Emperor's Gelfling essence. His victory ensured he remained in the Emperor's favor, though he was unaware that his plan to use Larh as a spy had failed, as the Spyeyes had been destroyed.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. Gallery SkekLach Instagram.jpg SkekLach the Collector.jpg Skeksis attack.jpg|SkekLach, skekSo, skekEkt, and skekZok Skeksis gathered.jpg|SkekOk, skekAyuk, skekTek, skekLach, and skekSo End. Begin. All the Same.jpg References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Legends of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Deceased